


Into the Nothing

by Kalia Devereaux (Ravensky)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensky/pseuds/Kalia%20Devereaux
Summary: There is only one person Dean would ever willing want to take his life. Set in Season 6. Only small spoilers if you haven't seen 6.17 - My Heart Will Go On (which if you haven't at this point, same on you) Warning: Character Death





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story aren't my own. The way the characters are implied whether personality wise or relationship wise does not reflect their actors' personal/public lives.
> 
> I wrote this back in 2011 and only now transferring out to AO3. So forgive the horrible writing (or maybe my writing got worse over the years from lack of actual writing)
> 
> If you'd like to keep up to date with Works in Progress or new and upcoming stories, follow me here.   
> https://www.facebook.com/KaliaDevereaux/

In all honesty, if I'm gonna die... I rather it be by his hand rather than anyone else's. Yes, I'd rather have my life taken from me by _**him**_ than by my own dear baby brother, Sammy.

For a hunter, going down in a fight is considered honourable but I would take being beaten to death in a dark, urine smelling alleyway or being stabbed to death from behind over a honourable death as long as it's him doing it.

So little to my knowledge before 2-3 seconds ago, that is how I'm going out...

"Cas..." Came the whisper from my lips, my face bloodied and bruised and to say the least, it simply fucking hurt.

Cas easily lifted me to my feet, holding his blade in his free hand, "Please... I don't want to do this to you, Dean"

I grunted with the taste of blood filling my mouth, "I said you'd be creating more souls for your war machine over my dead body Cas! I meant it!"

Cas remained silent for a moment, "So be it..." his voice commanding but void of emotion.

I gave him a weak bloodied smile before my eyes slid shut, waiting for my impending death.

I felt his lips upon mine, leaving me a little surprised but I returned the kiss, allowing my eyes to open when I hear his soft words of 'I love you Dean Winchester'

Before I could say the same to him, I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and blood rushing to my mouth, choking on it, realising he had stabbed me barely a heartbeat after his words.

I coughed up the blood as he lowered me to the ground, everything getting heavy...blurry.

"I...l-love you C-Cas...ti" Everything went dark.


End file.
